A Family Reunited
by lucylooloo90
Summary: Almost 9 years after that tragic halloween, Harry Potter and his younger sister are reunited with their Aunt Scarlett Potter, but what about their other Aunt, the famous death eater Ruby Potter.
1. Prologue and Character Introduction

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, I have read some before, but never wrote one. I know there are lots of Harry Potter has a sister and Harry Potter has an Aunt stories, but I hope this is a little different.**

**Also, just want to say at the start, I suffer from Dyslexia and find writing very tough, writing this fanfiction is so far out of my comfort zone, but I enjoy it and find it helps me to improve. I may not be the best writer, but I write to the best of my ability.**

Prologue

Harry Potter has a younger sister Sarah, and James Potter has 2 sisters. James and Lily passed away on Halloween 1980 and the children went to live with their Aunt Petunia.

I have written some profile Bio's for the start of the fic to include in this prologue and the next chapter will be the start of the story.

Scarlett Potter

Scarlett Potter was born 7 years after her brother James and 4 years after her sister Ruby. She was a gentle child who would be teased by her older sister Ruby. Ruby wasn't a prankster like her brother, she had a vindictive streak and would bully her younger sister, more so once James went to Hogwarts. James was fiercely protective of his youngest sister. Scarlett was 11 years old when tragedy struck her family for the first time when her parents died. She was 14 years old when tragedy struck again and her family was ripped apart. James, her beloved brother and his wife Lily had been killed, her only family were he baby niece and nephew and her death eater sister Ruby. Scarlett was heartbroken, it's hard enough being a teenager, without being orphaned and then losing your brother and his wife less than 2 years later. Scarlett wanted nothing more than to have her nephew and niece with her but she was 14 years old, and too young to look after them. Dumbeldore had insisted that they would have to live with Petunia due to the protection from Lily's blood

Ruby Potter

Ruby was not like the rest of her family, James was a brave Gryffindor, and her younger sister was sure to be a Huffelpuff, Ruby took it upon herself to toughen her sister up and bullied her relentlessly. James was very protective and always took Scarlett's side. Ruby got sorted into Slytherin at 11 years old, the first of the Potter family to do so. At Hogwarts Ruby got friendly with death eaters, when she finished, she took Dark Mark after swearing allegiance to the Dark Lord, it wasn't long before she was caught using the unforgivable curses and sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Rachel Potter

Rachel Potter is the youngest member of the Potter family, only 4 weeks old when her parents died and her Mother sacrificed her life for Harry and herself. She lived with her Aunt and Uncle at no 4 Privet Drive, she and Harry shared a small bedroom, it was only big enough for one small single bed, Harry being the good kind brother that he was gave his sister the bed, but when nights were really cold they would cuddle together to keep warm. Rachel was treated marginally better than her brother, she had a few toys, namely one doll and a teddy that she had got from one of Dursleys friends parties. Vernon had been working and Petunia had to take the two Potter children with her. They were given a goody bag at the end, Dudley had stolen Harrys toy before they even got to the car, but he didn't want Rachels doll, so she got to keep it. Rachel is 8 years old and Harry is 9 when our story begins.

**Hope you all enjoy.**


	2. Good News

**Thank you for a review already.**

Chapter 1

Scarlett Potter was sitting in her office at Hogwarts, it was a Friday evening, and having just had some dinner in the Great hall with the rest of the faculty and students she had decided on finishing up some marking, and then having a long hot bath and an early night with her book, she glanced at the photos on her desk and smiled, the first of herself, her brother, sister and parents when she was around 8 years old. The second of her at 14 years old holding her baby niece with a little Harry on his fathers knee by his side. The final photo, her and James one Christmas when she was 11 or 12 standing in front of the large Christmas tree in their parents house. Scarlett was deep in thought when she was disturbed by a knock at her office door.

"Headmaster" she said as she spotted Dumberdore entering, she motioned for him to sit across from her.

"I need to speak with you, I have been spending years looking for other cases where a parent has sacrificed themselves for a child. So far I have found 2 other cases, all involving a single child, in both cases they were protected by the blood of their mothers family, which was why we placed Harry and Rachel with their Mother's Sister. However today I discovered another case, this time involving 2 sisters, and it seems they were protected by their mothers blood in each other"

"So, you are saying that Harry and Rachel don't need to stay with Petunia?" Scarlett said with a smile creeping on her face

"I think that's what I am saying, Scarlett if I thought Harry and Rachel were having a good life with their muggle family I would suggest leaving them there, at least until they are ready to come to Hogwarts, but my reports from Mrs Figg are not so, the children are unfairly treated"

"What if you are wrong?" Scarlett asked

"At some point we need to see if protecting them but having a poor quality of life is better than having some danger, but a good quality of life. We can protect them as much as possible, but there is always a risk, do you think that risk is worth taking?"

"Albus, I want nothing more than to have them with me, that is all I have wanted for the past 8 and a half years"

" I thought you might say that, lets go" he said putting his arm out for her

"Go where?"

"The ministry of course, we have paperwork to sign" Albus said

Scarlett beamed, took Albus's arm and apparated together to the Ministry.

The next morning Scarlett was very excited, Albus had spoken to Mrs Figg, who agreed that the Children would be best living away from the Dursleys and she was excited to move away from Little Whinging and back to Godrics Hollow where her family stayed. Mrs Figg had moved to Wisteria Walk the morning after the Potters died to keen an eye on the children from afar. She at first had tried to be nice to them, but she soon learned that didn't work with the Dursleys. She was an order of the phonix member and was happy to be able to help in some way, proving that even a squib had a purpose.

Albus had directed Scarlett to use floo powder to go to Mrs Figg's and to then walk around the corner and cross over the street to the Dursleys, she took a deep breath before ringing the door and waiting from an answer.

**I was excited to get the story started, but its late now and time for bed. Will try and get a proper update at the weekend.**


	3. 4 Privet Drive

Scarlett was nervous as the door opened and large angry looking man answered the door. He very quickly pointed to the sign that said no cold callers and was about to close the door on Scarlett. Scarlett quickly pushed her foot into the door to stop it closing

"I am not a cold caller" Scarlett said with a nervous squeak to her voice

"I don't care who you are we are having breakfast"

"My name is Scarlett Potter" Scarlett said as she watched the anger swell on Vernon's face as it started to redden.

"You are not welcome here" he said, Scarlett pushed by him and into the family's kitchen

"I need to speak to Petunia" Scarlett said as she opened the kitchen door. She soon spotted 3 children each with a plate in front of them. Harry and Rachel had half a pancake on theirs and the other larger boy had a stack of at least half a dozen topped with maple syrup and ice cream

"Petunia she just barged right in, so rude"

"No Vernon, what is rude is treating my niece and nephew so badly, I have the papers to take them away from here to live with me" she said pulling out the papers she got yesterday along with her birth certificate and muggle passport.

"No, you can't take them" Petunia cried "They have to stay here to protect them"

Scarlett was confused it sounded like she really loved them

"No, that isn't the case anymore, and it is not up for debate, you have had them for 8 years, they are coming with me, if they want to?" Scarlett looked to her niece and nephew

"Are you really our Auntie" Rachel said looking at her Aunt with her large brown eyes

"Yes, Darling" Scarlett placed one hand on her shoulder as she pulled out the photos. She knelt between Harry and Rachel and put the photos in front of them. "This, is you" she gently tapped Rachel on the nose and pointed with the other hand to the baby, "and this is you" as she did the same with Harry. "This here holding Rachel is me, I was 14 at the time, and the man holding you Harry is your Father, my big brother"

Rachel smiled at her Auntie but Harry couldn't take his eyes off the photo and more specifically his father, he looked just like him

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come and live with me, you don't need to decide right away, you can spend the weekend with me and then decide"

"I would like that" Harry said quietly and Rachel echoed her brother's response.

"Very well go and get your things, but if you leave the house don't expect to come back you ungrateful little brats" Vernon spat in anger.

The 2 children ran upstairs followed by their Aunt, she wanted to see where they had been living. Scarlett was shocked, the bedroom was tiny, there was a small bed with one small blanket and the kids threw what little they had onto the bed. Scarlett got a small bag out of her enchanted bag and packed the kids few toys.

"First stop we will go for breakfast and then we will go shopping and get you both some clothes and some toys" Rachel said.

**Next Chapter, they will spend time shopping and Scarlett will find out more about her family and the kids more about the Potters.**


	4. You're a Witch and Wizard

Scarlett didn't know how much, if anything the children knew about magic, or their parents sacrifice, she wanted to break to them gently, but at the same time she wanted them to know everything so they felt wanted and loved.

They exited Privet Drive and Rachel took Scarlett's hand, looked up to her aunt and smiled.

"We are just going to go over to my friends house first, and then we can have some breakfast and talk" Scarlett said as she led them to Mrs Figgs house

"Mrs Figg?" Harry asked quizzingly

"Yes, she helped me find you and there are things we need to talk about before we head off"

Mrs Figg let them in, with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye, she had spent a long time looking over these children and was so happy for them to be safe and finally to stop lying to them.

"Come in, all of you, lets get you all some breakfast, how does French toast sound?" Mrs Figg asked as everyone nodded, she left to go to the kitchen to leave Scarlett and the kids alone. Scarlett was sat on the sofa with the kids either side of her.

"I know you must have lots of questions, so how about I tell you the story of what really happened to your parents, but first I want to ask you both a question, and you need to tell me the truth, and I promise I won't be angry and you are not in trouble"

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked, he wanted so much to trust his new found family, but he wasn't sure and he had to protect Rachel.

"Well, I wondered if anything funny or odd has ever happened to either of you, especially when you have been really angry and upset?"

Harry and Rachel looked at each other, both a little scared to admit what had happened. Mostly things happened to Harry, Rachel was better at keeping her emotions calm and so far had no major incident.

"I take that as a yes, and like I said I'm not angry, it is perfectly normal, you see you are a witch and a wizard, so were your parents?" Rachel said

"No, there is no such things as witches" that's what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say" Rachel said.

"I promise you both that is not true, Rachel took out the photo that she showed the kids earlier, this time had taken the muggle detection spell off and the photos moved

"Wow" Rachel said as she seen her Aunt and Father move as well as toddler Harry bobbing on his father's knee.

"Did your Aunt and Uncle ever tell you how your parents died?"

"In a car crash" Harry said

"That's not true, your parents were both very gifted, but there was a bad wizard, the dark lord he was called by his followers, but most know his as he who should not be named. He was gaining more and more followers, including my sister, your Aunt Ruby, but the Dark Lord, his name is Voldemort he came to your house, when Rachel was less than a month old, and he killed your parents, he tried to kill you next Harry, but your Mum had sacrificed herself for both of you and something happened to Voldemort and he was defeated. Now, they thought the only way to protect you both was to live with someone who shared your Mum's blood, and that meant Aunt Petunia, but after they did years of research they now believe that so long as the 2 of you live in the same place that you will be protected until Rachel turns 17"

"You said his name is Voldemort, not was?" Harry asked

"Yes, I did, he hasn't been seen since that day, but we don't think he is dead, just weakened, so it is really important that you both know now and always keep vigilant"

"Where are we going to live?" Rachel asked

"Well, I am a teacher, at the school both of you will be going to in a few years, it's a boarding school so you will live there with me, and during the holidays we go to my house, which is the same one that your Daddy grew up in, and one day it will belong to the two of you and my children if I have some"

"What do you teach?" Harry asked wanting to find out as much about the new world he was going to be living in

"I teach something that you get in muggle schools too, its called PHSE, Physical, Health and Social Education"

"What's a muggle?"

"A muggle is someone who isn't a wizard or witch, like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon"

"So you don't teach us how to brew a potion, or how to cast spells?" Harry asked

"No, the subject I teach, is about how to keep healthy, how to stay safe and look after yourself when you are an adult, it's a really important subject to have at our school because children aren't with their parents, and wizard teenagers still have to go though all the things that muggle teenagers do, like growing up, so it's my job to make sure that everyone knows how to do that safely" Rachel replied as Mrs Figg came in with breakfast.

They ate their breakfast, and Scarlett told the kids about floo powder and the floo network. They were soon off to Diagon Alley for some clothes and some very important toys.

**Next Chapter will be shopping for clothes and toys, promise.**

**Hope you all enjoy. I wanted to change up what Scarlett taught as I think at Hogwarts there must have been some sort of social education.**


	5. Diagon Alley

Scarlett and the Children arrived in Diagon Alley after using floo powder in Mrs Figg's fireplace. Harry pinched himself as he couldn't believe that what he was seeing was real.

"It's all real" Scarlett whispered too him. "First things first let's get you both some new clothes" she added quickly as she took both of their hands and guided them across the road to a clothes shop called Little Wizards. They entered and Rachel got excited as she seen dresses, in lots of colours, Harry's eyes gazed to the jeans and t-shirts hanging up.

"These just look like clothes Dudley wears" Harry said

"Of course, they do, there is a statue of international secrecy which says we should dress like muggles in muggle presence, so this shop sells clothes that are acceptable to muggles, but they are much more comfortable than wizard clothes so we will start here"

Rachel was standing by the dresses, there was lots of purple and green. "Rachel, why don't you go and pick 5 dresses, some jeans and tops too. Harry, go look for jeans, tops and both of you get some cardigans and jumpers the castle can get cold.

It didn't take long before the kids both had their baskets filled with clothes and were getting measured up by the shop keeper.

"I haven't seen you here before" the shop keeper said

"No, this is my niece and nephew, I have just taken them into my care"

"And what are your names dears?" she asked as she measured Rachels waist

"I'm Harry and this is my sister Rachel" Harry replied

"Oh Merlin's beard, you are the Potters" she said nervously dropping her measuring tape, "It's such an honour to meet you both" she nervously picked up the measuring tape and smiled.

"Thank You" Harry said politely

"Well that's you both measured up, and I will get your clothes in the correct sizes" she quickly scuttled off into the back of the shop

"Why was she so surprised and honoured to meet us?" Harry asked

"Because, you are famous, after he who must not be named was defeated, you both became the children who lived, everyone knows who you are" Scarlett said, Rachel grabbed on to her hand not liking the attention she was getting. "We will try and get through the rest of the day without telling anyone your names"

The shopkeeper came back out with their things which Scarlett put into her bag, Rachel and Harry were stunned by the amount of stuff that she put into her handbag, it reminded them of Mary Poppins carpet bag. They had managed to see a bit of it on TV one Christmas, until the Dursleys turned it off, as it had too much magic in it.

They left Little Wizards and found a toy shop. As Scarlett promised she bought them toys. They both got toy broom sticks, Harrys was blue and could fly up to 8 foot in the air, Rachels was purple and could only go as high as 5 foot, but Scarlett thought that was high enough for now, once they could fly, they could have a proper one. Rachel also got a dolls house, with a doll family, a cuddly unicorn and a baby doll who magically looked like the holder did as a baby. Harry also got his own chess set, a gobstone set, a potions set and some toy dragons. Scarlett had also bought wizarding Monopoly, the places were based on real towns where wizards had settled like Cokesworth and Godrics Hollow.

The children were both happy, they had their own clothes that were new and their own toys just for them for the first time in their lives. "Let's go get some ice cream" Scarlett said, she was exhausted and was ready to go home but first she wanted to get some kids books, the ones in the Hogwarts library were still a little old for the kids. After they bought a selection of books including the tales of beadle the bard, and quidditch through the ages for Harry they decided it was time to get home.

"So, we can't use floo powder to get into Hogwarts, but we can use it to get to Hogsmeade, and once we are there, we will need to walk for about a mile to get to the castle" Scarlett said as she led them over to the fireplace. "Harry, I want you to go first and I will follow, but before we do, I am going to talk to Madam Rosemarta to make sure she is there" Harry and Ruby watched as Scarlett through some floo powder in and just placed her head inside. A few moments later after Scarlett knew someone was on the other end, she signalled for Harry. "Ok, this is just like last time, but this time I want you to say very clearly The Three Broomsticks, once you are through, I will carry your sister and we will come through together, do you understand"

"Yes" Harry said taking the floo powder, he threw it into the flames, and waited till they were green before saying the three broomsticks and whooshing away. He arrived in an old pub, it looked quite empty other than a very large man sitting on one of the stools, Harry wondered how the stool had not broken

"Harry Potter" he said loudly and it looked like he was crying "Last time I seen you and Rachel you were just little nippers" he said as he used his sleeve as a hanky and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Hagrid, you will suffocate him" Scarlett said as she pulled them away

"Do you know us?" Harry asked

"Of course, I know you, I was the one that collected you from your parent's house, I took you to those dastardly Dursley's, not that I wanted to of course, but it was orders"

"But who are you?" Rachel asked she was still in her Aunts arms.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts" he said proudly as he extended his arm to Rachel to shake his hand

"We are going to Hogwarts" Rachel said.

"I tell you what, why don't you 3 sit here with a butterbeer, and I will go up to Hogwarts and get one of the carriages, save you walking"

"How much have you had to drink Hagrid?" Scarlett asked, not wanting a carriage ride from someone how had been drinking.

"Nothing yet, you just came in as I was about to order" he said, Scarlett agreed and ordered 3 butterbeers for them.

"This is yummy" Rachel said as she looked up with a moustache of foam on her upper lip. It didn't take long for Hagrid to appear and take the 3 of them up to the castle.

**Please review**


End file.
